


Untouched

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Drabble, F/M, Implied Rimming, Pillow Talk, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Allura wants to explore.





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@lotors-saltwife](https://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!

"Stay still.”

The room is dark, full of soft, blue shadows: the luminescent panels inlaid in the walls and ceiling lending just enough light to see by. It’s quiet too, but Kolivan can hardly tell over the pounding of his pulse, coupled with the sound of his roughened breathing. He pushes up onto his elbows, watching as Allura slides down to lie snugly between his legs.

It is a mind-boggling sight. She’s still fully clothed in her robe and nightgown, the silky fabric brushing over his bared flesh; demure as a princess could manage. On the other hand, Kolivan’s entirely naked, and to be honest, he isn’t sure how it happened. When the night had started, hadn’t he been the one who wanted to lie between her legs?

Allura shoots him a warning look, but doesn’t say anything else. She reaches up, stroking the soft fur of his chest, and Kolivan's breath hitches when her fingers reach the two rows of nipples down his abdomen, a shade darker than the skin around them. "Are these sensitive?"

"Y-yes," Kolivan admits. "They're not as sensitive as they would be if I were in heat, but they're - nigh!"

Allura tweaks his nipple, then rubs it in a slow circle. “T-hey are still responsive,” Kolivan finishes lamely. Those clever fingers move down, and he jerks when she repeats the gesture on the next one. And the next, and so on, until his muscles jump at her touch.

"Mmm," Allura hums. Her fingers trail towards his groin, and Kolivan hisses in a short breath as they move away at the last second, tracing the crease of his inner thigh. He can feel himself stiffening just from that touch, so small a thing - and she can see it, too, he remembers, just as she lifts her gaze to his with a smirk.

“Allura…” Kolivan swallows as shameful arousal runs through him in a full-bodied throb. A more dignified man would stay quiet, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t felt another’s hands in years, but he can’t even think past his own desperation, past the skin-hunger that rises up every time she so much as glances at him. “ _Please_ , touch me.”

Allura - Allura stares at him, mouth falling open a little before her expression sharpens, eyes and smile going delighted and predatory. “All in good time,” she purrs. She slides lower, her hands sliding down and under - grabbing and spreading him in a way that’s almost dizzyingly possessive, that makes Kolivan inhale sharply and breathe out in the form of a moan. ”At the moment, I think there are - other places I would like to explore."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
